Another Dream About Him
by Xxanimefangurl2294xX
Summary: Roxas keeps having dreams about a redhead  but he cant seem to remember him at all... what happends when a dream becomes  too realistic? Will Roxas remember his Name? Akuroku * dedicated to robotmonkeys and pyrolyfe13 * WARNING:INCLUDES LEMON


"Another dream about Him"

An Akuroku fanfiction

***DISCALIMER***: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (but it would be awesome if I did XD)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Roxas' P.O.V*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I gaze out into the sunset, I can feel his presence next to me. Being next to him felt true and real. Fiery red spikes, emerald green eyes and a beautifully sculpted face belong to this person. Then suddenly his piercing green eyes gazed into mine deeply. I don't know why but my heart began to race soundly inside my chest. My breathing became short shallow and weak as he continued to state into my cerulean eyes intently. I wanted to voice my inner thoughts, but my unsteady breathing hitched as this man began to inch closer towards me. It's almost as if I know this man from somewhere, my emotions seem to be expressed in a different way inside my heart, and it feels right. Suddenly this mysterious redhead placed his hand gently on my slightly heated face.

I look away, feeling as if my heart will explode from his sudden action. "Roxas… Look at me, I have been holding in my true feeling for you long enough. I need to show you how much I love you." At that moment, time and reality seemed to halt, as I heard these words from him. I can't remember his name; the memories that linger in my mind are fading away, and almost everything about the redhead is a faint memory. His eyes, voice, and beautiful face were mesmerizing, and the sunset, which was setting over the horizon, only added beauty to this heartwarming scene. In an instant, he leans into my lips, displaying a deep and passion driven kiss upon them. My body began to react, but oddly enough I didn't want to stop him. I then wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, tangling my small hands within the mess of crimson spikes. Due to my response, he deepened the kiss causing me to moan softly.

The redhead then started to trace my bottom lip with his warm tongue, begging for an entrance. I obliged and allowed him to excavate my moist cavern deeply. Things began to heat up as we continued to share hungry kisses. This passionate redhead laid me down on my back. I then realized that he and I were wearing similar attire. Black cloaks, it was still fuzzy in my memory but I think they might symbolize something significant… I was pulled out of my train of thought as the redhead began to kiss down my neck tenderly, sending pleasurable chills down my spine. I could feel the smirk he had plastered on his highly attractive face, as he continued to nibble on my tender flesh. I then shut my eyes in order to fully enjoy what he was doing to me. Not much longer he started to unzip my recently discovered cloak with ease. As he did so, I let out another moan, only louder than before. The things that he was doing to me were amazing.

His touches, kisses, and actions caused me to become painfully aroused, and the redhead noticed so he began to plant soft kisses down my body. As his lips brushed against my heated skin, it felt absolutely incredible. Teasingly, he took one of my nipples within his hot mouth, swirling it with his talented tongue. I moaned with pleasure, while grabbing his fiery red locks. As time passed he started to remove my clothes, leaving me only in my boxers. Knowing that his emerald eyes were totally focused on my body caused a sudden blush to appear on my cheeks. Once again, a smirk upon his face, only this time it appeared a bit devious.

"Roxas… is it alright if I… make sweet love to you?" A sound gasp escaped my lips as I heard the redhead's request. Sure my body wants it, but it all seems so sudden. The redhead must have thought my moment of silence as an answer. "Damn, you really are losing your memories of us… but I still want to express my love to you. Even if we don't have hearts, what I feel inside is love, true love Roxas… and I know when you see me, I'm nothing but a stranger in your eyes." I look him in the eyes, emerald mixing with cerulean, as I take in all of what he just said. I took pity in this man, it seems like his feelings are true and full of love, so who cares if I can't remember his name. The feelings that we have experienced between each other are real. "Hey, even if I don't quite remember you, right here and now, it feels like I've known you all my life… so don't hold back your love anymore. If you're willing to share it, then I'm willing to accept it."

We then locked eyes as we leaned into each other once again, our lips connecting instantly, and this time the kisses were more passionate than ever before. As we resumed our previous endeavor, the redhead began to grind his hips harshly into mine, while laying me back down on the cold clock tower ground. His lengthy hands started to caress my now exposed chest and I moaned at the gently feel of his hands displaying ghostly touches against my skin. Hearing me make these sounds, made him smile and tease my nipples until they perked up into rosy buds. In the meantime he used his unoccupied hand to rub my side and place it on top of the waistband of my boxers.

This was all happening so quickly, and to my surprise, it felt really good. During this time he began to nip and suck on my clavicle, causing me to writhe and moan loudly underneath him. Apparently he knew my weak spots. Time gradually passed, he and I were now only in our boxers. Our skin glistening from the heat of the night. "Hey Roxas, are you sure you want to go this far? If not stop me now, because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself later on." The sexy redhead whispered into my ear, which he was currently licking it, making me shiver, and it wasn't because of the chilly night air. I close my cerulean eyes, to grasp enough courage to go through with this. It was all of a sudden and I didn't even know this seriously seductive redhead's name, but that was beside the point. The point is that I want this, my body wants it, and even my heart wants it, so I can't back out now. I take a deep shaky breath and look him into his glistening emerald eyes intently. Our breathing seemed as if it was in sync with one another's, and then I finally spoke. "Y-yes… I'm sure; I'm not going to reject your love for me. I'll be fine, just hurry, I don't think I can take anymore teasing…" So with that, the mysterious redhead removed my boxers, and his following soon after. He looked down at me with gentle eyes. "Here I-I don't want this to hurt you Roxas, that's the last thing I'd ever want to do… but since you're a virgin ill be as gentle as I can alright?" He said as he placed his gloved fingers on my supple lips in patience. I nodded and took his lengthy fingers and saturated them skillfully with my warm saliva.

"Perfect." He whispered into my ear, then placing a quick kiss upon my lips. "Now I'm going to prep you 'Kay?" I smiled as my face was flushed from pleasure. "I- its fine… Just hurry…"Without another word from the redhead, there was a sudden uncomfortable intrusion inside my tight virgin opening. I winced slightly, trying to move away from the painful sensation. "Uhhng it-it hurts…" I panted, grabbing his slightly slick shoulders, my nails grazed against his pale skin. He began to move his finger, eventually adding two more as time progressed. My body started to heat up more than before as he continued to excavate my tight ring muscle. Then his skilled fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves within me. "Uhhng! T-there…. Ahh." He took this information and utilized it by continuously thrusting all three fingers into the particular spot which made me see stars. "I-it feels so… good, uhhng… it feels like by body is going to explode…" Instantly, he removed his now soiled fingers from me, then kissing me on the lips softly. "No, not yet… the pleasure is soon to come…Just wait alright? Those words mad e me shiver in delight.

During this time, he positioned himself at my still some-what tight entrance, his extremely large member traced around my tight ring muscle, whispering into my ear hotly. "Are you ready…?" "Y-yes… I'm ready…"The redhead began to enter himself inside me slowly, I moaned in pleasure, throwing my head back in ecstasy, erotic sounds escaping my lips. The feeling of being filled by this passion driven redhead was the most mind-blowing experience I had ever felt in my life. The older man began to thrust inside me, back and forth in and out. Equal amount of pleasure emitted from both of us. " Shit Roxas... I love you so much..." Hearing this ,made me tingle all over, and for once in my recent life I felt loved.

As time passed, I could feel my climax soon approaching. He grabbed my weeping cock and began to pump it ferociously with all his might. " Ahh... hnng I-I'm c-coming!" I moaned in complete bliss, my body started to shake from the pleasure that explored each and every one of my nerves, one by on. The redhead thrusted harder, deeper, and faster within my trembling body. Soon after, we both climaxed explosively, he released his warm seed deep inside, filling me to the brim. " Ahh... rox..as... I-I love you.. so.. so much..." The redhead gently caressed my hot sweaty face, while pulling out of my leaking hole. My body was spent due to the previous actions that took place only moments ago. So to keep from collapsing on top of me, the redhead rolled off, onto his side, chest heaving just trying to gain his breath back from the magical adventure we both just endured. He pulled me by my waist for a comforting embrace.

" Don't ever forget Roxas... I love you always and forever, got it memorized?" I smiled at his comment, fully taking this man seriously. " ehehe yeah... I've got it memorized" I chuckled to myself, and we broke our embrace. Emerald and cerulean mixed together once again, only this time i could feel every bit of his love. I moments passed, but it felt like hours, I was just absorbing this man's love into my very soul. "Hey, I love you too A-Ax...Axe..." Suddenly, I awoke feeling like all what i just dreamed was real. I look around my room that I resided in. "Another dream, about him..." I sighed, looking outside my window, gazing out into the golden sunrise.

This is a dedication to my dear friends robotmonkeys &Pyrolyfe13 :)

i love you guys hope you both liked it ^w^

oh and thanx to all who read my other stories, sorry for not uploading them... *pouty face* hope this helps the long ass wait for the others :)

until next time, I love you guys

~ aNiMeFaNgUrL ~


End file.
